


First Love Academy • School of True Love

by Miym_Uzumaki



Series: Vocaloid songs X Haikyuu (Yaoi, Yuri, or no ship) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based on a Vocaloid Song, Love Triangles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-06-27 11:03:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15684135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miym_Uzumaki/pseuds/Miym_Uzumaki
Summary: Yamaguchi Tadashi is in love Tsukishima Kei and wants to write him a love letter. Except, there is this guy named Kuroo Tetsurou who also likes Tsukishima, and tries to get his attention, but Tsukishima is just Tsukishima, so he doesn't really give a f**k.---Love triangle? Yep, making all your dreams come true--





	First Love Academy • School of True Love

**Author's Note:**

> Yamaguchi is Len  
> Tsukishima is Rin  
> Kuroo is GUMI
> 
> They're in the same school btw.  
> I'm gonna change the lyrics a little, so bear with it.

_Though I'm completely bad at both studying and exercising,_

_I didn't know my social standing, and I fell in love with my childhood friend!_

 

Yamaguchi has thought hard about it. He was gonna give it to him. Yep. It was his decision afterall.

 

_A momentous decision! A 7,100-love letter!_

 

Yamaguchi held up the love letter, then immediately dropped, thinking, " _But I don't have the courage to hand it to you..."_

 

One day, Yamaguchi was watching Tsukishima just looking out the window, sitting in front of him, holding the love letter behind him. Tsukishima noticed the stare and looked at him, which gave Yamaguchi a slight jump.

 

 _"Hey, I know you've been staring for a while,"_ Tsukishima says as Yamaguchi looked down, then back up when Tsukishima continued,

 _"Hey, if you have business with me, then just say it!"_ The blonde says as Yamaguchi sweatdropped, then looked over to the window, trying to speak,

 _"Erm, um, uh, well..."_ He stuttered, trying to find words and glanced at Tsukishima, who was still looking at him,

 _"The weather's really nice, isn't it! It was nice that today also went_ _well!~"_ Yamaguchi says, shaking nervously, also thinking it was a horrible excuse.

Tsukishima raised a brow, he obviously read that Yamaguchi was shaking nervously, but also hiding something, then he asked,

" _How come you're shaking?_ Also,  _what're you hiding behind your back? Show me it-"_ Tsukishima says, but Yamaguchi immediately ran away, shouting no. You can probably hear Daichi tell him to shut up from the distance.

Now, it was Kuroo's turn. Yamaguchi for a while now, knew that Kuroo also likes Tsukishima, which of course, didn't make Yamaguchi happy.

* * *

 

 

 _Look, an aura of charisma that overflows from me._ _My necktie, of course, was specifically made by bayberry!"_ Kuroo says proudly, showing it off in front of Tsukishima, holding a rose in his mouth.

Tsukishima just had question marks ontop of his head, then says, raising an eyebrow, " _What, that's a weird brand that I haven't heard of."_

 _"Moreover, don't hold a rose in your mouth in the classroom!"_ Tsukishima says and pulled the rose away from Kuroo.

 _"Hey, about this sunday..."_ Kuroo says, trying to get Tsukishima's attention, but it seems Tsukishima was just focused on his work, and replied, " _Ah, I have studies, maybe another time."_

Kuroo chuckled and shrugged, a rose to his mouth again and says, smirking, " _Ah, does the perfect me scare you, my kitten? If the girls are jealous, it can't be helped~"_

Tsukishima sighed and looked at Kuroo, he definitely wasn't interested, but then if he didn't say anything, Kuroo would bothered him, so he replied again, " _That much confidence is enviable."_ Then Tsukishima looked at the window, seeing the sun, " _Ah, it's already evening, huh...?"_

* * *

 

"Tsukki! Let's go home!" Yamaguchi says and looked over Tsukishima's classroom, then made a "geh" sound when he saw Kuroo also there.

Kuroo blinked before smirking, looking at Yamaguchi, acting cocky, " _This is my rival, my sullen lamb. He's talking to me, okay?"_ Kuroo says.

 _'This is bad, I can't be called incompetent anymore!'_ Yamaguchi thought before taking out his love letter, walking in to Tsukishima as Kuroo watched with a small scowl on his face.

"Tsukki!  _Please read this letter!"_ Yamaguchi says and handed it to Tsukishima. Tsukishima blinked before taking it, opening it, reading it out. Yamaguchi squeaked out a scream, listening with Kuroo.

 

_'Everytime your silk like hair is swayed by the wind..._

_My pulse beats fast..._

Something something.'

 

 _"You have no literal talent. But he chose me, isn't that right?"_ Kuroo asks and looked at Tsukishima, who looked done with their shit, but then, Tsukishima thought they were pretty hilarious.

 _"Two astounded people. My response... Well, what will it be?"_ Tsukishima says as he got up, putting letter away and got his bag, " _However, the one thing I'm thinking of.. Y'know."_ Tsukishima says and gave the two a small smile, wave to them and walked ahead out the classroom.

 

_It'd be nice if these kind of stupid days,_

_Would go on forever and ever and ever..._

 

Yamaguchi blinked, so did Kuroo, then they both grinned at each other, knowing what was Tsukishima's answer and went after the tall blonde.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics are from Wiki! This song: First Love Academy • School of True Love sang by Rin and Len Kagamine, and GUMI.
> 
> There won't be a full story for this one, since it already looks like a full story.


End file.
